


A Change of Name

by ShesALovelyWitch



Series: Our Lives Go On. But Only Together. [1]
Category: Dramione - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShesALovelyWitch/pseuds/ShesALovelyWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Hermione run into each other after ten years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change of Name

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own, or take ownership of Harry Potter or it's characters.

**Hermione:**

Hermione calmly walked into the Ministry's elevator. She didn't know why she continues to use the elevator, or simply why it was there at all, but she did. Riding for the top floor (42nd), it gave her time to think. The only reason it was  _still_ there was because of her. She had been named Mistress of Magic four years ago when things began to turn slowly downward in all of the departments accept her own. Realizing this, they replaced the Minister with herself. Things have been running much more smoothly ever since.

The elevator glidded to a stop at the 28th floor. A tall man in a trench coat and hat pulled near over his eyes, walked into the elevator. "Hello Mistress." He said in a cool voice. A voice that sent chills down her spine with familiararity.

"Hello." She replied calmly as the man took off his hat.

Hermione let in a silent gasp. The hair on the man's head was platinum blonde and quite messy. Giving a sly smile, the man turned around to face the biggest with in magic. "Surprised to see me Granger?"

Draco Malfoy stood in front of her. But he didn't have his usual sneer from their times at Hogwarts. He smiled warmly as he leaned against the metal side panel next to Hermione. He smelled like grass and clean air.

"A little surprised, yes. I thought you'd be spending the rest of your life in Azkaban for what you did." She said simply, looking to his left arm, where the dark mark tattoo would be. She looked up at him to find a sad expression in his eyes.

"Yes. That's what I thought too. But I only spent five years there." He looked off into somewhere unknow to Hermione. "It was long enough." He looked to her and gave, what seemed like, a real smile. "That's enough about me. Let's talk about you. How'd you get to be Mistress so quickly?"

"Well," she began slowly. "Soon after we all left Hogwarts, the Minisrty contacted me. They put me in charge of the Magical Creatures unit. The old Minister wasn't doing so well and things started going down. Except my unit. So they immedeatly put me in charge. It's actually a little bit difficult." She said calmly as the elevator continued to decend slowly downward.

"You have definately done better than I have." He said turning towards her. "How are you and Weasley doing? Got any children yet?" He asked. But there was a tone in his voice, but Hermione couldn't tell what it was.

"We broke it off shortly after we left Hogwarts. He went to Romania with his brother Charlie, while I decided to stay here." She said smiling. "I don't think I could deal with dragons after the Triwizard Tournement."

"Oh," He replied simply. The tone Hermione noted before was now gone. "Would you like to come to dinner at The Manor? Tonight?"

He pulled a single white rose from his coat pocket and handed it to her.

She looked up at him, puzzled. "I thought you hated me?" She was quite when saying this.

"I thought I hated you, but it was because I wanted you." He paused. "And when I found out I couldn't have you, or that you didn't want me, I gave up." He said sadly placing a lose strand of hair behind her ear.

She looked up at him smiling. "I'd love to go to dinner with you. And, I never really like Ron that much anyway. To... Slow for me."

The elevator slid to a stop.

Draco took a chance. He leaned down and kissed Hermione.


End file.
